livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tahn Staful (SelcSilverhand)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Cleric Level: 3 Experience: 3,892 Alignment: N Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic Deity: Tessel, God of Spies, Seeker of Hidden Knowledge Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 Racial) CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 23 = (20) + CON (03) + FC (00) (Cleric) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class #2) AC: 18 = + DEX (00) + Armor (06) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (06) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (00) + Misc (02) BAB: +02 = (02) CMB: +04 = (02) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: +14 = + BAB (02) + STR (02) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (03) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (01) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Will: +06 = (03) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Sap: Attack: +05 = (02) + STR (02) + MW (1) + Magic (0) "The Sandman" Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Non-Lethal Damage Only Punching Dagger: Attack: +04 = (02) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing Javelin: Attack: +02 = (02) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Piercing Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Low-light Vision: See twice as far as humans in dim light Adaptability: Skill Focus (Diplomacy) Elf-Blood: Counts as both Elf and Human for race related effects Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects; +2 saves against enchantment spells and effects Keen Senses: +2 Perception Multitalented: Favored classes: Cleric, Rogue Languages: Common & Elven (racial), Draconic from Intelligence. Class Features Cleric Weapons: Proficient with sap (favored weapon of Tessel) Aura (Ex): Faint evil Spells: Casts prepared cleric spells (see below) Channel Energy (Su): Negative energy 7/day, 2d6, DC 13 Will save for half Domains: Trickery & Knowledge Knowledge Domain: All Knowledge skills are class skills Knowledge Domain: Lore Keeper (Sp): You can touch a creature to learn about its abilities and weaknesses. With a successful touch attack, you gain information as if you made the appropriate Knowledge skill check with a result equal to 15 + your cleric level + your Wisdom modifier. No Use Limit - Check Result as if rolling a 20 in appropriate knowledge skill. Trickery Domain: Bluff, Disguise and Stealth are class skills Trickery Domain: Copycat (Su): You can create an illusory double of yourself as a move action. This double functions as a single mirror image and lasts for a number of rounds equal to your cleric level (unless dispelled or destroyed). You can have no more than one copy cat at a time. This ability does not stack with mirror image. 3+Wis/Day = 6 Orisons: May prepare four orisons per day Spontaneous Casting: Swap spells for Inflict Traits Sacred Conduit: Your birth was particularly painful and difficult for your mother, who needed potent divine magic to ensure that you survived (your mother may or may not have). In any event, that magic infused you from an early age, and you now channel divine energy with greater ease than most. Whenever you channel energy, you gain a +1 trait bonus to the save DC of your channeled energy. Elven Reflexes: One of your parents was a member of a wild elven tribe, and you've inherited a portion of your elven parent's quick reflexes. You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Feats Skill Focus (Diplomacy)racial: +3 to Diplomacy (Half-Elf) Channel Smite 1: Swift action to channel negative energy through your attack. 2d6 Negative Energy DC13 Will save for Half Extra Channeling 3: Channel Energy 2 more times per day Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Bleed * Cure Light Wounds * Cure Moderate Wounds * * Create Water * Cure Light Wounds D Detect Thoughts * * Stabilize * Command * Spark D Comprehend Languages Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 12 = (02) + INT (01)*Level; FC (01)*Level, Misc (0)(Cleric) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 02 0 0 2 +0 Climb 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 11 3 3 2 +3 Skill Focus Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Fly -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 07 1 3 3 +0 Intimidate 02 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 05 0 0 3 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Sense Motive 09 3 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft 06 2 3 1 +0 Stealth 01 2 0 0 -1 +0 Survival 03 0 0 3 +0 Swim 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Mithril Breastplate 1,200 gp 15 lb Shield, heavy wooden 07 gp 10 lb Masterwork Sap 301 gp 02 lb Punching Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Javelin (2) 02 gp 02 lb Wooden holy symbol 01 gp -- lb Grappling Hook 01 gp 04 lb Silk rope 10 gp 05 lb Manacles (DC26 str; EA30) 15 gp 02 lb Caltrops 01 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 43.00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 2,718 SP: 03 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Consumed or Destroyed Items 53 gp of unaccounted for items Details Size: Medium Gender: male Age: 29 Height: 5'10" Weight: 190 Hair Color: blond Eye Color: blue Skin Color: white Appearance: Tahn looks almost human. He is of average height and well muscled. His narrow jaw and slightly pointed ears hint at his exotic ancestory. He wears a long leather coat, like a duster, with a wide collar and large buttons. A worn tricorn hat sits upon his head hiding all but a few strands of his fair hair. Demeanor: Tahn smiles a lot. Even when it seems there is nothing going on, he looks entertained by his own inner thoughts. He enjoys listening more than speaking and has a tendency to interject questions to steer a conversation to interesting topics. While he is often involved in others conversations he is maddeningly evasive about his own background. Background: A resident of the half-elven nation Irthos, Tahn claims to be a traveler. Anything further has yet to be pried from his tightly closed lips. Adventure Log Kobold's Keep Howling Night: Temple of Hinotheus Example: Kobold's Keep XP Received: 1,398 XP Treasure Received: 1,502 GP Howling Night XP Received: 2,494 XP. Treasure Received: 2,658.3 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Cleric BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: None HP: 7hp (Max -2), +0 FC Bonus (If Chosen), +1 CON Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (INT) +0 (Race) +4 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 08 (New Total) Mithril Breastplate. 6 AC, 1 ACP. 1,200gp Masterwork Sap, "The Sandman". +1 attack. 301gp Sold chain shirt for half cost, 50gp Level 3: Class: Cleric BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Extra Channeling +2 Features: Channel Energy 2d6 HP: 7hp (Max -2), +0 FC Bonus (If Chosen), +1 CON Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (INT) +0 (Race) +8 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 12 (New Total) 2nd Level Spells Approvals *Approval (grufflehead) (3 July 2010), Level 1 *Approval (Mowgli) (7 July 2010), Level 1 *Approved (HolyMan) (6 April 2011) Level 2 *Approved (Satin Knights) (7 Oct 2011) Level 3 Category:Approved Characters